Traditional walkie/talkie systems do not enable a confirmation of receipt of a voice message. As a result, the user transmitting the voice message cannot confirm that his/her message has been received at the other side. The transmitting user generally relies on a human at the other side of the channel to confirm back to him/her that the message has been received. If no human is at the repeater at the time the voice message is sent, no confirmation is sent back to the transmitting user. The user may think that his voice message has been successfully received at the other end when it has not. This is a limitation in the present state of the art walkie talkie systems.
More specifically, when a voice message is sent by a user over a walkie/talkie channel, it is received by a repeater at the other end of the channel. The problem with existing transmission devices (walkie/talkie) is that when a user sends a voice message, the user does not know if the voice message has been received at the other side of the channel by the receiver.
Therefore, there is a need to implement means by which a confirmation of safe receipt of the message can be given to users in a walkie-talkie system. Further, there is a need to provide a confirmation to the person relaying the voice message so that he/she positively knows that the message has been received, and does not wait for human confirmation from the other end.